The invention relates to a continuous casting mould, in particular a horizontal continuous casting mould for multiple-strand casting plants, comprising a first mould part moulding the strand cross section and at least one second mould part arranged after the first one in the strand travelling direction, which is equipped with wall parts supporting the strand surface and contacting the same, which wall parts are pressable against the strand surface by adjusting means.
Moulds of this kind are known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,728 or from Hermann, Hanbuch des Stranggie.beta.ens, FIG. 430 ("Handbook on Continuous Casting"). The wall parts of the second mould part, the so-called aftercooler, which are pressable to the strand surface with these known moulds are moved towards the strand skin via helical springs or pressure medium cylinders. These helical springs or pressure medium cylinders are arranged so as to be directed with their longitudinal axes approximately perpendicular to the strand surface, at least two springs or pressure medium cylinders being provided per wall part, and wherein at least one spring or pressure medium cylinder engages at the run-in or run-out end of each wall part. Although springs have the advantage of requiring little space, they have the disadvantage that the adjustment forces will change with an increased wear of the wall parts, the wall parts thus contacting the strand surface during casting once with a higher and once with a lower adjustment force.
Furthermore, a lift of the wall parts, such as is suitable, for instance, during threading-in of the starter bar into the mould, is not possible with springs; a special lifting means would have to be provided therefor. Unevenly adjusted springs cause an uneven wear of the wall parts.
Pressure medium cylinders, which enable a simple lift of the wall parts of the aftercooler, however, require a large space behind each wall part of the aftercooler, which is particularly disadvantageous on account of the limited space conditions at the mould. In particular, they cannot be used for multiple-strand casting plants, in which the strands lie closely adjacent.
The invention aims at avoiding these disadvantages and difficulties and has as its object to provide a continuous casting mould of the initially defined kind, which peripherally requires only little space, in which the adjustment force does not depend on the wear of the wall parts, and in which completely uniform adjustment forces and thus always the same wear occur over the length of the wall parts.